Eventually GSR
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: Grissom has a secret that Sara doesn't know!
1. Old wounds Reopened

Chapter 1 – OLD WOUNDS RE-OPENED

A heavily pregnant woman is walking toward her home, the curtains twitch and her husband opens the door. Only to find his wife face down in a pool of blood. He runs to her screaming, when he reaches her he notices a strange smell in the air, after a couple of seconds he rips the mobile (cell) out of her hands and dials 911. Just as the operator picks up a shot is fired, the man reels back and falls to the ground a bullet hole between his eyes and a knife stuck out of his wife's neck.

[18 YEARS LATER]

Grissom and Sara are stood facing two bodies one male, one female and in the exact same position as the double homicide as 18 years ago. Grissom could tell that the female was pregnant by the way her body was hunched awkwardly around her lower abdomen. The scene was exactly the same except for the blood pool from the female. It contained a message:

SHE'S BACK

SO AM I

"Oh No" whispered Grissom to nobody in particular.

A young girl steps out of a taxi and walks towards the doors of the Las Vegas crime lab. Her baggy jeans and scruffy backpack making her look extremely out of place in the pristine lab. At the sight of her dirty blonde hair and tight fitting t-shirt Catherine steps in.

"'Scuse me miss, are you alright? Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Catherine Willows?" The girl's accent surprised Catherine, an English girl in a crime lab? She had to be lost, but the question took her aback.

"Yeah that's me and you are?"


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2 – REVELATIONS

It took the girl a minute to compose herself enough to answer without laughing.

"Me...Oh right I'm Eva Aurora. I know it sounds kinda weird but my mother was called Aurora. Where's Gil? I really need to talk to him."The use of Grissom's first name shocked Catherine slightly; everyone called him by his last name. "It's uhm...This way." Catherine answered when they were both about half way towards his office already. "Why do you need to talk to Grissom so bad? It's not like he's going anywhere." Catherine asked as she pushed open the door to Grissom's office, they both stepped in.

Suddenly Eva let out a giggle, a very girly sound that you would have never expected to come from a child like that. "He kept them then?!" Catherine had no idea what this girl was on about. "He kept what?" Catherine's eyes followed Eva's gaze to the many cases of Butterflies behind his desk. "I send him one every year on his birthday so there should be 14 in total." Catherine just looked bewildered. "So how old are you?" It was a straight forward question but it took Eva a while to finally answer her. "I'm 18, been living with my Grandparents in England since I was 4. Finally decided that I should come home." "So what's Grissom got to do with anything?"At that precise moment the door swung open and Sara just stood there until Grissom came to stand next to her. Eva had to spin round to face them. "Hi" was all she could say. Suddenly Grissom's face lit up. "Eva?!" It was more a statement than a question but she gave him an answer anyway. "Yea...I said I'd come home when I hit 18 or finished school and here I am at age 18 having finished school last week."

Finally Sara twigged on to what was going on. "So...she's the reason we can't work that case. She is who the killer was referring to. She..." Eva cut in before Sara could finish "...has a name you know and seeming as you are more upset about the case than me why don't you enlighten me? I'd love to know who the b*stard killed this time and whether the baby made it."


	3. Family Ties

Chapter 3 – FAMILY TIES

Sara just stood there open mouthed, not knowing what to say. "Actually Sara can you show me where the bathroom is cause I really should show you something?!" Sara looked from Catherine to Gil and back again, Catherine shrugged her shoulders and Grissom mouthed 'GO' to her. Sara reached out for Eva's hand and led her to the locker room, leaving Catherine and Grissom talking about how he could make Eva disappear for 14 years.

Once Sara and Eva where alone in the locker room, Sara took the bag from her and set it on the bench. Eva removed her shirt to reveal a very unsightly scar stretching from her 5th rib just beneath her right breast to her right hip bone. Sara gasped. "In my bag on top there's some cream, please can you pass me it?" Sara passed Eva the cream and watched as she rubbed it into the scar and then into her cheeks revealing a scar on her right cheek stretching from just under the inside of her eye beside her nose to her jaw bone. "Who did this to you?" Sara was disgusted by the sight of the scars. Eva sucked in a breath, she winced. "The b*stard that killed my parents, he slashed my mothers abdomen in order to kill me but all he did was scar me. Can you pass me a top please?" Sara rootled around the bag until she found a midnight blue tight fitting tank top that appeared to have had 3 inches slashed off the bottom of it so that it stopped just above Eva's belly button. "We should go back and talk this case over, are you ready?" Eva tied a large navy blue hooded jumper around her waist and replied. "Big breath girl, ok lets go!"

Out in the corridor the first person they see is Nick. Sara begins the introductions, or she at least tries to. "Nicky!" Eva screams and throws herself into his out stretched arms. "Hey baby girl, oww they really did come out bad didn't they?!" A look of bemusement crosses Sara's face "I didn't think..." she begins but stops when she see's the look of utter content on Nick's face. Hand in hand Nick and Eva walk to Grissom's office. "Look who I just found!" Nick remarks enthusiastically. Cath finally twigs as to who Eva is; just as Sara enters the room Catherine grabs Eva into her arms. "I've missed you," then she screams out of the door "Warrick get yourself in here!" Finally Warrick walks in looks at Eva and picks her up. "You haven't changed a bit Ladybug!" she hugs Warrick with more emotion than she had given anyone else. She whispers in his ear, "I missed you most." Gil hears this and looks hurt, so Warrick whispers back "I think daddy missed his baby more."


	4. Consiquences

Chapter 4- CONSIQUENCES

Warrick pushes Eva towards Gil. They both stand there looking at each other until tears start to fill Grissom's eyes; he steps forward and embraces his daughter. "Dad...I um...I..." She just couldn't say it. So it surprised her to hear Grissom say it. "I love you too sweetheart." Sara went pale, he had never shown his feelings for her in public, let alone told her he loved her in public. She ran out of the room, Grissom just stood holding his daughter not knowing what to do. "Dad, you love her don't you?" He just nods too shocked to say anything. "Then go after her." She orders him, and pushes him out after her; as soon as he realizes what he must do he breaks into a run.

The others all just stand there, finally Cath spoke "Didn't see that one coming, I guess he didn't tell her about you?!" Nick was staring longingly out of the door towards the interview rooms, his reverie broke and he turned to Eva asking "You too big for a piggy back, squirt?" "NEVER" came the reply as she jumped onto Nick's back. The both left the office leaving Cath and Warrick behind. Eva had a rough idea of where Nick was taking her but was extremely surprised when he came to a halt behind a beautiful tall, slim, blonde. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Nick," the blonde said, smiling a million dollar smile reserved for only the most special of people. She looked at Eva, "Whose kid is this?" Nick started turning a very appealing shade of beetroot as he got embarrassed, after a deep breath his was able to reply. "Sofia, this is Grissom's daughter..." Sofia gasped and cut in before Nick could finish "Grissom has a daughter?!" He ignored the question "Eva, this is my beautiful girlfriend Sofia. So that makes her your Aunt." Sofia just stood there gobsmacked as Jim came out of his office. "Hi Grandpa." That was a shock, Jim just stood there for a moment rooted to the spot. Tentatively he asked "Eva?!" she jumped off Nick's back and ran to Jim who held her as if she were his own. Still Sofia stood there in shock. Her mouth started to work before the words came out. "Does um...Sara know?" Nick cut in "Grissom's telling her NOW." The shock on Sofia's face became excruciating. "I have to talk to her. Where is she?" But before anyone could answer she was off running to the locker room. When she got there Sara was sat on the bench crying, Gil was sat behind her holding her close to him. When he saw Sofia come in her knew what had happened and left the two of them to talk it over. The two most important guys in Eva's life had forgotten or just not bothered to tell their respective partners. The two girls sat together hand in hand, each able to understand how the other felt. A few minutes later Eva ran into the room and flew straight into Sara's arms. Sara just held her as she cried.


	5. Reality Sinks In

Chapter 5 –REALITY SINKS IN

Sofia decided to go talk to Nick and try to understand the situation. But instead of nick she found Catherine. "Hey Cath, do you know what's going on? Eva just ran into the locker room in tears what happened?" Catherine took a deep breath trying to calm herself; it didn't work. "I need to explain this to Sara as well so; can we talk in there with Eva there also?!" It was a statement not a question but Catherine wanted to sound polite and waited for Sofia to answer. "Sure." The two of them walked towards the sound of crying. They found Eva curled up in Sara's arms. "Sara?!" Catherine was nervous, she wasn't sure what Sara was thinking or how she felt about Eva. Sara's face had changed dramatically, she looked pained, distressed and the look that only a mother would notice _protective_. "Cath?" Sara's voice shook. "What is it? What happened? Why is she crying her heart out?" Eva noticed how protective Sara had suddenly grown. But just as Cath started to talk Grissom ran into the room and took both Eva and Sara in his arms. "Shh...Baby girl?!" He didn't know what to do or say, emotions were Sara and Catherine's department but Gil had to comfort his own daughter. Sara saw his confusion and hugged them both tighter. She then did something that shocked everyone. "Sweetheart...do you wanna tell us what happened or do you want daddy to do it?" Eva sniffed, rubbed her eyes on the sleeves of the oversized jumper around her waist and surprised everyone a little more. "Umm...dad can you do it! Sara?" she asked tentatively "does this mean that you're my mum then?" The question took Sara aback. "I...I guess so. Why? Do you wanna call me mom?" Eva hid in Gil's arms and mumbled through the material of his shirt "Can...Can I?" Gil's face lit up at, his two favourite people, the two loves of his life were finally getting on and Sara was going to let Eva call her 'mom' that _had_ to be a step in the right direction for sure. Didn't it. Sara looked at Gil; his eyes telling her how much he loved her and Eva. The she knew what she had to do..."Of course you can. I'd love to be your mom!" Eva threw herself into Sara, catching her unaware causing them both to the floor laughing. God how Gil had missed that laugh and that lopsided smile. Gil bent down to pick them both up, as he helped Sara up he pulled her into a hug and kissed her with the promise of more later, she kissed him back with all the passion bottled up inside her. Eva just stood there with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, she turned her head and a tear ran down her cheek. Next into the locker room were Nick, Warrick, Greg and Wendy. Wendy spoke first; her voice was shaking, as a lab tech she felt extremely out of place. "It's been confirmed..." she was about to continue when the girl she did not know burst out crying, Wendy stood there rooted to the spot. Once Eva's sobs had subsided she buried her head in Sara's shoulder.


	6. Friction Burn's Leave Marks

Chapter 6 –FRICTION BURN'S LEAVE MARKS

Wendy was just about to continue explaining her findings when Ecklie walked in. "Gil I was told you were in here." Ecklie looked at all the others "Don't you have work to be doing." He then looked at Sara cradling Eva "Sidle, we have enough with Gil's kid being here we don't need yours here as well..." Ecklie was going to finish his rant at Sara but Eva cut in "I see what you mean dad, he is an idiot...Conrad I may be short but I can still kick your arse. Seeming as you have no idea who I am I better introduce myself to avoid confusion, I'm Eva Grissom and my fists and I would love it if you'd stop picking on mum!" Sara giggled and pulled Eva closer to her and muttered just above a whisper, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Girl after my own heart." Ecklie gave Eva and Sara one last death glare and stormed out of the locker room.

Eva stood and walked out of the room with Greg hot on her heels. Nick looked at Warrick, "10 bucks he can't get a date with her." Warrick looked at Sara and Grissom. "Not taking those odds Nicky not after what happened." Everyone in the room looked shocked "'Rick what happened? She's my daughter and I don't even know." With one last look at the stunned faces Warrick ran toward Eva and Greg but he was too late. The whole lab could hear it.

"GREG!!! SHUT UP OK?! I'M NOT INTERESTED LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Everyone joined Warrick down the corridor, as Eva stormed off; Greg turned to look at everyone and shrugged. "You guys go to the break room I think I can get her to come explain. Sara can you take her back-pack in with you?! It's got some evidence in it that will help," Warrick shouted over his shoulder as he ran after folund her in the garage, laying on a trolly under one of the Denali's. An amused grunt came from under the car. "Automotive school of crackpots, who uses engine oil instead of transmition fluid?! And the break pads need replacing. 'Rick can you pass me the rags, some transmition fluid, a bucket and a new tube. And can you jack the car up so I can sort out the break pads please?" With that Warrick set all the requested items and more in a line beside the Denali while he and Eva proceeded to jack up the car so she could remove the wheels. 15 minutes later the before mentioned problems were no longer existent and the car was back to full health. Warrick sat behind the wheel with the bonnet up and a pair of baggy jean clad legs sticking out of it.

Back in the break room Grissom was starting to get worried. "I'm going to find her, I need to know what's going on?!" Before anyone could say anything he was up and gone, running in the direction that Warrick had gone, in the direction of the garage. Suddenly Sara, Cath and Nick were beside him walking toward the sound of crashing metal, cursing and most suprisingly laughing and giggling. As the group reached the doors to the garage they saw a jean clad pair of legs sticking out of the bonnet with Greg standing beside them handing the body of the legs spanners and wrenches and then being cursed at. "Greg you dweeb! Spanner not monkey wrench you dumb arse!" Everyone burst out laughing; Greg turned around and burst out laughing also. "GREGORY MATHIAS SANDERS, GET ME OUT OF THIS CAR!" With that the laughter became louder, Greg's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. "Yes dear" he replied sheepishly. Once Eva was back on her feet she turned to look at her assembled audience. Grissom looked at his daughter who, even he had to admit, looked really hot and sexy with her hair pulled tightly off her face, her face streaked with oil which also covered the very tight form fitting slashed up top, with her jeans slung low on her hips showing a pierced belly button and the pink lace of her underwear. Before she had turned around Grissom had noticed something drastic, across her lower back she had a tattoo, it was beautiful and extremely elegant. Sara noticed it too and stored the thought to ask them both about it at home later. Stood there facing the gang Eva suddenly felt very exposed and a little scared until she felt a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, it was Greg he could see she was nervous. Finally Grissom spoke the hurt evident in his voice "You've changed!" and with that he stormed out, causing Eva to burst into tears once again. Almost immediately she felt two pairs of arms around her, as she opened her bright azure blue eyes she was met by a pair of deep chocolate brown's staring back, it was Sara, her new mum. But the other pair frightened her it was Greg holding her hoe HE used to; both arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder, his breath warm against the skin on her neck. She flinched and struggled free of their grasp and began to run to the only place she felt safe.


	7. Time For The Truth

Chapter 7- TIME FOR THE TRUTH

In the darkness of his office, Gil Grissom didn't notice a figure slip in and curl up into a ball on the floor in a corner. Next thing he knew quiet sobs were coming from his office. He instantly knew the sound, it was Eva and she was hiding again, turning her back on the world and caving in on herself. Her Grandparents said she'd been like this for weeks, she was getting withdrawn, scared, shy; she needed a change, and flying home to Vegas was a big change. He walked quietly over to her and put his arms around her, holding her close as she cried. "Honey, do you want to tell me what's going on? I need to know, you're my daughter and I love you, nothing could change that EVER." This just made Eva cry more, finally she choked out "I love you too daddy. I need to tell Greg too and apologize to him. AGAIN." This last admission made Grissom chuckle. "Come on then honey let's go find the others." Hand in hand both Grissom's walked out of the office and towards the break room, where gentle sobs could be heard. AS they entered they noticed Cath, Warrick and Nick talking while Sara held Greg as he cried. "But...but I only hugged her!" Greg finally managed between sobs. Everyone apart from Greg noticed Eva enter the room, just as Sofia slipped down into a seat next to Nick. "I guess I should explain what's been going on. Greg..." She waited until he looked at her "...I'm sorry. You'll understand I promise." Suddenly Warrick stood up and pulled her to sit on his lap. "You sure?" She gave him a small smile "No" she turned to look at everyone "Ok...this is difficult so can you not interrupt please...I don't want pity either I just need you to understand. So the bad stuff started 3 months ago, at the end of July. It was hot for once so we went out clubbing, me, my boyfriend Ben, my best friend Katie and her boyfriend Jay. We were having a brilliant time so as designated driver I was on the soft stuff. Well at least I was till someone spiked it, Rohipnol, date rape drug. According to the bar staff he dragged me outside, well to them it looked like I was drunk, and when I went back in all my clothes were ripped, my face was beaten. Just as I found Ben i collapsed, next thing I know a week later in hospital being told that I'd been raped. I never got over it but I tried to go back to how I was till about 2 months after. I went for a check-up to make sure all the bruising had gone and was told that I was pregnant. I cried, Ben cried, Gran and Gramps cried. I knew I wasn't getting rid of the baby and Ben promised that he would love OUR baby no matter what. So for 3 weeks we sorted out the nursery, decided on names and then one night I was walking over to Ben's to babysit his sister while his parent's were at a conference in Paris. I opened the door and laying sprawled on the floor were Ben and Tanya. They were right next to each other a knife in Tan's neck, a bullet between Ben's eyes. Just like my parent's..." Finally Grissom cut in "How..?" Warrick interrupted. "...I sent copies of the photo's. She needed to know what had happened to them, she needed to know if it was him again." Eva gained strength from knowing Warrick would support her, Cath squeezed Eva's hand. "They never found the guy. About a week ago I lost the baby, at the funeral. The last thing that we shared and I lost it because I lost control of myself. So Gran and Gramps helped me pack up my stuff and ship it all over here while I sat on a plane hoping and praying that he won't kill anymore of my family! Yeah...so that's the end of my sad little tale and Greg you remind me of Ben and it scares me to think about what I saw in that house. The photo's are in my bag, with some DNA evidence. As soon as I said my name they asked if I would give you lot everything to run seeming as you have all the evidence from the first case with my parent's." Sara looked perplexed "Parent's?...as in mom and dad?!" "Saying it out loud isn't going to make me love you any less. You raised me, your my dad and I...Eva Aurora Grissom Love YOU with ALL my heart! Now tell them!" Eva nodded, as Grissom answered.


	8. Now Comes The Hard Part

_**Disclaimer: I own Eva and Greg's middle name the others belong to CBS. Except Grissom he belongs to my mum.**_

_**A/N- Ok only a short chappy for you folks. Another cliff hanger. Comments please!!**_

Chapter 8 - Now Comes The Hard Part

"Her mother and father were very close friends of mine and my mother's. In Joe's will he named me as Eva's guardian should anything happen to them. And they were both murdered before Eva was born. They did an emergency C-section while the lawyers made the calls and drew up the adoption forms. 4 years later the courts ruled that custody of the child, of Eva should be given to her biological Grandparents until adulthood, which in the UK is 18." Eva jumped up from Warrick and threw herself at Grissom, once again the tears started. "And now he's killed Georgie and Andy." This time Sofia looked perplexed "her godparents, the Sheriff's Daughter and Son-in-law." Grissom answered. Everyone was in shock, just the Ecklie walked in. "Gil can you control your daughter?!" Suddenly Cath was in his face "What would you know about it, you trying having some nutter killing your family then see how you feel!" She looked at Sara, who then stood up and took Eva's hand. "Come on baby; let's leave the guys alone for a bit. Coming Cath?" Cath nodded. Just as the three girls reached the door Eva sobbed "Mum..." Sara turned to look at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never leave you. I promise!"

Once the girls had left the room Ecklie came undone. "I will not be spoken to like that Grissom." Nick looked at Sofia and motioned for her to follow the other women; once she had left Nick spoke up. "Ecklie maybe you should hear the full story before chewing Griss a new one." "Thank you Nick...now Conrad I suggest you sit down. It's a bit gruesome." Gil, Warrick and Nick told Ecklie the tale Eva had just told except this time they weren't prepared for the response. The greening of the face, the bulging of the eyes. Nick grabbed a bucket and handed it to Ecklie just as his lunch revisited him, when he had quite finished he looked stunned. "I never would have guessed that about her, she just seems so well put together. She fixed Greg's Denali in under 20 minutes. She really is your daughter." With this Gil looked away and magically into a pair of eyes mirroring his own. "Dad..." Eva said in almost a whisper "...you should tell them." Sara just stood there with her hands on Eva's shoulders. "Tell us what?" Gil indicated to the seat next to him, where Sara sat pulling Eva onto her lap. Gil looked at his daughter who nodded in return. "You always taught me there's no shame in asking for help! Don't shut everyone out." Eva yawned and laid her head down on her fathers lap.


	9. Life

Chapter 9 – Life's Little Secrets

Gil looked at Sara, she nodded and squeezed his hand for support while her other hand rested upon Eva's hip, as she lay sideways over both of their laps with her head on Gil's. "As I said before I'm not Eva's biological father but I'm all she has. A few weeks ago the killer started leaving me messages; so far there are 12, another 6 to come. One for every year of Eva's life;" Gil looked down at his daughter, now asleep on his and Sara's laps; he reached behind Sara and put a blanket over the sleeping form. "The letters describe what he has done each year to Eva, in perfect detail, directly and in-directly. This morning I found 6 of the on my desk, the last ones. And I believe that they have details of Ben and Tanya's murder, the rape and if the other letters are anything to go by more threats on Eva's life." Sara leant her head on Gil's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Catherine spoke up, "let's all go home. Gil we'll be round at 2 to help out with all of Eva's stuff and her room. I'll bring Lindsey." Grissom sat the shocked. "That would be great thanks Cath. Come on Gil let's get you and our baby girl home you both need sleep and her jet lag is sinking in."

Grissom carried Eva to their Lexus, even for an 18 year old she was incredibly light only about 90 pounds, he laid her down on the back seat as he and Sara climbed in. "I love you Sara. I'm sorry I never told you about Eva. I'd already lost her once I didn't want to cause you the same pain. I couldn't bear the thought of losing both of you." Sara started the engine and began the 30 minute drive home. All the way there she had one hand on the wheel and one entwined with Gil's over the centre console. He looked back at Eva as she began to stir. He just sat there staring at his beautiful 18 year old daughter. He didn't even notice the engine turn off. "Honey, we're home." Sara gently shook Gil's shoulder. He turned to look at her and captured her mouth in a loving kiss, as he broke away Eva began to stir, fighting off invisible demons. He opened his door and went to open Sara's only to find she was already retrieving Eva's bag from the trunk. "Sara..." Gil called quietly "Can you go open her room door and make up the bed in there?! I'll carry her up, in a second." She looked confused. "Room to the left of the shared bathroom" he throws a set of keys too her. "You'll need the pink one to open the doors. And Sara...please don't be angry with me for keeping this from you." She smiled her gap tooth smile, and he melted. "Of course I'm not, I wish you would have told me but I understand why you did it. I love you!"

Once Sara had found Eva's room she unlocked the door to find a beautiful room, although it was not complete it took her breath away. Three of the four walls were still cream, the wall that wasn't looked exactly like a Vegas sunset out in the desert, like something you would find on a postcard. The only piece of complete furniture in the room was a rather grand large single bed that two people would easily fit in, the covers were an extremely pale pink with lilac and darker pink butterflies and dragonflies embroidered on to it, the curtains matched exactly. As she turned to get a better look at the feature wall Gil come up behind her and laid Eva down on her bed. He then stood behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful Gil!" Gil just stood there staring at Eva sleeping. "She is isn't she?!"


	10. Eva's box not Pandora's

**OMG sorry for the no update thing I've been crazy busy with other things I totally spaced out on uploading anymore so as a treat I'm gonna make the next chapter a long one.**

**Love always**

**Lauren x**

**Chapter 10— Eva's box not Pandora's!**

Sara turned in his arms to face him. "You really love her don't you?" Gil gave her a puzzled look and answered "She IS mine, from the moment she opened her eyes. I'm all she knows of her family, her grandparents never talk about Joe and Aurora. The only people that do are me and Joe's sister Calleigh. Come on I want to show you something!" with that he pulled Sara over to a box under the window, it was labelled 'ART' in extremely neat handwriting completely alien to Sara. "This is Eva's art box. All the pictures she's drawn for me. I'll get Nick to bring his tomorrow." Gil pulled out an oil painting on canvas of a pride of lions, well mother, father and 3 cubs in silhouette against the setting sun with an orange sky. "Nick helped with this one. He drew the outlines and Eva painted it. He has her freehand Zebra heard which has all been named, you even have one. This..." He pulled out a beautiful watercolour of a waterfall and pool with wild horses drinking from the pool, there was foliage and faeries in the foreground "...she shipped it to me the spring before everything happened, before he got together. Read the back." He handed the picture to Sara.

'Dad,

You'll know when the time is right!

"I love thee - I love thee!

'Tis all that I can say;

It is my vision in the night,

My dreaming in the day,

The very echo of my heart,

The blessing when I pray

I love thee – I love thee!"

Thomas Hood'"

Sara stood there mouth agape. "You...you recited that to me on our first date." Gil then pulled out another picture as they both slid down the wall to sit either side of the box, this picture was covered in brown paper and was addressed to 'SARA SIDLE' "This I have had since we moved house. I had to swear that I wouldn't give it to you until Eva met you in person. Now she has I think this belongs to you." He passed it to Sara who delicately un-wrapped it, as she removed the paper her mouth got bigger and her eyes got wider. She turned it round to show Gil, there on the canvas was a valley between sloping mountains, the valley floor was covered in trees, lush green's and earthy browns, running through the middle of the valley was a river fed by the many waterfalls cascading from the mountain walls. The longer Gil stared at it the more he could make out, Sara moved to sit beside him so they could both look at the picture. Finally Sara emerged from her trance like state. "Look Gil..." she pointed to the very centre of the canvas "...it's a house; made of trees and there are children playing in the trees. Look more houses and look there are two people sat beside the river." Gil turned the picture over "Maybe she's told us what his is?" Gil was astonished "This rivals a scene from a Tolkien book." "You read my mind, honey! Who knew my little girl could produce this work of art?" Sara began to read the inscription

"Dear Sara,

I know you have no idea who I am.

Dad is always rubbish at sharing things

With other people so I thought I'd help.

You're both probably wondering what the

Hell this picture has to do with you? Well this

Is my safe place, the place I hide myself in my

Head, with my family. The family I can see you

Building with my dad. The family he has always

Wanted. Look closely at the couple sitting hand

In hand by the river, you recognize them?

With love

Your future daughter

Eva Grissom

-x-

"Oh Gil! Look it's us. Our family, but where's Eva?" As hard as Sara tried she could not find the newest addition to the family in the painting. Suddenly Eva began to cry and struggle with invisible demons. Gil was at her side in a flash but Sara shood him from the room. Jeans were not comfortable to sleep in and as Sara knew, rape victims freaked out if a man they didn't know too well woke them up. Even though Gil was Eva's father she had not lived with him in a long time and would have most likely freaked out before she realised who he was. "Eva! Come on wake up a little for me honey! Eva, you need to get changed." Eva began to come to...but flinched when Sara touched her. "I'm sorry I got scared. I didn't know where I was; can you pass me my jams please? The shorts and top wrapped in the ribbon, I'm gonna shower and change...oh there's a bear in there too please." Sara rootled around for the bear as Eva disappeared into the bathroom, as the water turned on Sara found the bear, she sat with it on Eva's bed listening to Eva sing as she showered.

"He and I, it's somethin' beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
Loved him so but I let him go  
Cause I knew he'd never love me back  
Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss  
Still a little bit delirious, yeah yeah.

Near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you..."

As the song continued Sara could hear the pain in Eva's voice as the song hit close to home, the final bars of the song came to a close as Eva's clear voice lead into a more upbeat tune.

"I lie awake  
I've gone to ground  
I'm watching porn  
In my hotel dressing gown  
Now I dream of you  
But I still believe  
There's only enough for one in this  
Lonely hotel suite  
The journey's long  
And it feels so bad  
I'm thinking back to the last day we had.  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you  
I'm nearly with you  
When I'm weak I draw strength from you  
And when you're lost I know how to change your mood  
And when I'm down you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny"


	11. Laughter is the bestest meddy!

**Double update for all you lovely people...please review else I might just forget to update again. I own all previous painting mentioned (in my head) and my bear isn't called what Eva's bear is (HONEST)! Next update should be the end of the weekend hopefully I gotta write some more.**

**Love always**

**Lauren x**

**Chapter 11— Laughter is the bestest meddy!**

The water shut off just as Eva sang the last lyric to the song, a few minutes later she came out in her jammies a tired smile on her face. She clambered under the covers of her bed just as the door opened to reveal a very nervous looking Gil. "I officially love your shower it's amazing." Sara passed Eva the bear she had found in her bag, he was worn and looked to be very well loved. "Dad you remember Mr. Snuggles?" Gil's face was a picture of shock. "He has never left my side while I slept, well he may have ended up on the floor sometimes but that's completely different. He's a constant reminder of you." He turned to look at Sara "I gave her this bear the day after she was born. My mother made him in the hope she could give it to her first grandchild; she died two months before Eva was born." His eyes began to mist over. "Gil, it's late we should leave Eva to sleep. You should go let Hank in!" Eva looked at her father, who was looking sheepishly at the floor. "You didn't? Oh My God you did as well! We had a boxer when I was growing up, he died eight years ago. Dad promised he'd get a pup, but we agreed on getting a girl called Pip. But you couldn't do it could you, can't stand girls in your house so you got Hank Jnr. You are soppy dad, or un-original. You choose?" Gil looked sheepishly at Sara, who giggled and answered "I go for a bit of both!" "Ummm...Sara I need to apologize to the lab tech I scared. Can you invite her over when the others come over?" Eva was a little embarrassed but she really did need to apologize to the lady. "Yeah, I'll invite Wendy. Gil you be nice to Hodges, him and Wendy are together. I might as well invite the others too. It's not too late now I'll text Mandy and call Wendy, it's only 7:30 am."

On the phone to Wendy

"Hello?"

"Wendy, hey it's Sara. You're coming tomorrow right?"

"um...well..."

"Hey she's sorry ya know. Bring Davy . Mandy and the boys are coming too. Around 2pm."

"Oh ok, we'll see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Grissom's mobile(cell) bleeped, he had a text. He looked amazed when he read it. "Dad? Earth to Grissom?" Eva threw Mr. Snuggles at her father. "Um...sorry ladybug it's your aunt Jess, her and Don just landed at McCarren. They'll be here in an hour or two. Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up later." Gil kissed her forehead goodnight, turned off the light and pulled the door to, leaving just enough room for Hank to come and go as he pleased. Sara knelt down to Hank's level "You let her sleep, she's tired. You can play later." Hank licked the side of her face which Sara took to mean he understood, he then trotted off to investigate the new smells, once he found Eva he jumped onto the bed and pressed himself into her side next to the wall. In the master room Gil stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a clean cotton t-shirt while Sara grabbed an oversized shirt that used to be Grissom's but was now hers. Sara climbed into bed waiting for Gil to join her, instead he walked out of the room and stood looking into Eva's. When he returned to Sara she was asleep with her cat, Ghost curled up against her, her head resting on Sara's knees that were curled up by her stomach. Gil climbed into the bed behind Sara, spooning his body to hers, wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled further into his embrace.

It was 12:30, lunch time, when Sara woke to find Ocean blue eyes staring at her. "mmm, what time is it?" "Time to get up, we need to check on Eva and Hank, and there are some people I need to introduce you to, they're asleep in the family room." He opened the bedside draw and grabbed the little camera that was kept in there, he rolled out of bed pulling Sara with him. "Come on dear, let's go check on our girl." They both walked towards Eva's room, as they stepped inside Sara let out a small giggle at the sight in front of her, Eva lay on her front, hair splayed everywhere, one foot peeking out the side of the bed, the sheets lay around her waist. Her left arm was hung over the side of the bed with Mr. Snuggles' arm in her hand, her other arm was thrown over a snoring Hank who lay on his right side his nose in the crook of Eva's neck. Gil took three photo's of the pair asleep while Sara tried to hide her laughter to avoid waking the pair. "She is adorable" Eva started to wiggle "Mmhf too early" Hank started to lick Eva's face, "Ewwwww Dog gob!" and she began to giggle causing Hank to lick her more. Suddenly a scream rang through the house. "JESS. I CAN'T MOVE." Eva caught Sara and Gil before they ran out of the room. "Put some clothes on" Sara looked down and began to giggle, Gil was in boxers and a t-shirt while she was only wearing one of his t-shirts she had stolen. "You'll scare Don even more. Let me go." Eva pushed the pair back towards their bedroom and ran down the stairs, Hank hot on her heels. Once she was stood in front of one of the sofa's, the sight in front of her made her cry laughing, Ghost was asleep on Don's chest. Jess walked into the room to find Eva curled up on the floor laughing while Don flailed his arms around trying to move the object on his chest. "Honey...you...might wanna...move the cat?" Jess eventually managed to get out in between her giggles. She joined Eva on the floor as they both laughed themselves silly. Sara stood in the doorway "Ghost come!" the cat jumped to the floor and padded to Sara leaving Don finally able to stand. Don looked at the pair on the floor, they were extremely comfortable with each other, "Uh...Jess you gonna introduce us or do I gotta guess?" Jess began to blush bright red, "Um...Don this is my god-daughter Eva, her father Gil Grissom and his girl friend Sara Sidle. Guys this is my boyfriend Don Flack Jnr. Oh, and that's Ghost and this is Hank Jnr." Sara looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall behind were Don was standing. "You guys should take your stuff upstairs and shower and change. All the guys will be here in about an hour and knowing Cath she's always early."


End file.
